


Almost

by Riley_Scott



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Scott/pseuds/Riley_Scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time he saw her with Ray he died a little inside. But she had come back to him. "</p>
<p>Post 3x15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Ray/Felicity fic through the eyes of Oliver. He sees her turning from him and going to someone who will give her what she needs when he won't 
> 
> This isn't a happy fic, and I'm not all that happy that I wrote it, but it was in my head and I couldn't make it go away. 
> 
> This is very much angsty Oliver.

“The saddest word   
in the whole wide world   
is the word almost.  
He was almost in love.   
She was almost good for him.   
He almost stopped her.   
She almost waited.  
He almost lived.   
They almost made it.”

The first time he saw her with Ray he died a little inside. But she had come back to him. He still had her and they were still...whatever it was that they were. They still worked side by side and she still looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered. She still hugged him after every mission and he still held out hope that she would wait.

 

But then he had died. And once he returned she stopped looking at him the same way.

 

The second time he saw her with Ray she was blushing and babbling and then Ray laid his hand on her shoulder, and she stopped and smiled. That was their thing. Or it used to be, he never felt comfortable touching her shoulder or brushing her hair as he passed after that. 

 

She told him about The Atom on a Thursday, after he returned from saving Malcolm and she had a blank look in her eyes as she explained how Ray needed her help too. She asked if he could help Ray learn how to be in the field. If he would help protect him. He always paired him with Roy.

 

The third time he saw her with Ray, she was yelling at him for turning off his comm during a mission. Her eyes were wild, her hair had come loose from the elastic and was wild around her face. Oliver was sure that she would never forgive Ray and he felt a little hope. And then Ray had calmed her down by hugging her. She sunk into him and Oliver watched from the bottom of the stairs as she tightened her hold on him and whispered “I can't lose you too. There won't be anything left.”

 

He had always told her that they couldn't be together because of the work. Because he was so broken that he felt the need to wear a mask and patrol the city every night. She told him that she wouldn't wait. She found someone that could be her hero and her partner, they way he told her he couldn't be. 

He almost changed his mind.

He almost begged her to change hers.

He could almost make her happy.

But almost would always be the saddest word.


End file.
